Mudrock Bael
Mudrock Bael(マッドロック・バアル; Maddorokku bāru) is a supporting character in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity, the next heir of the Bael house, being descedant of Sairaorg Asmodeus(Former Bael) and Kuisha Abbadon, and the host of the Longinus Regulus Nemea through a pact between his family and the Nemean Lion Regulus. The cousin of the sisters Berolina and Nemesis Gremory, he's considered the Strongest Young devil. Mudrock is also the main antagonist in the Young Devil Rating Game arc, having a deep-seated hatred for the Boosted Gear and consequently it's current host, Ichijou Tsukino. Appearance Mudrock Bael is described as a handsome, tall, muscular young man with black unkept hair with black streaks, tanned-skin and sharp purple eyes in a constant frown. According to Ichijou, he's also broad and has a imponent, yet subtle aura around him. Solvernia claims that he's also covered in various scars. Being a high-class devil, he's usually seem using expensive and showy clothes and suits, unless in battles, where he wears a proper battle leotard and shoulder-armors. Personality Unlike Sairaorg, Mudrock deeply hates those he deems weak. Callous, rude, judgmental and easily angered, he believes that one's strength is only valid by the results it brings, and as such, is fast to dismiss those who work hard and/or try their best if those don't result in positive feedback. Mudrock also has a deep hatred for Sacred Gears, claiming that is a 'cheat' that gives an easy-pass for it's host, when in reality he has a sense of vengeance against them for one of them defeating his ancestor Sairaorg. Mudrock also sees the Gremory house as a personal enemy, saying that the love they have for their servants only make weaker devils each generation. However, Mudrock is not without a heart: He deeply loves his fiancée Midaller Stolas and believes in her true potential despite her extreme phobia of social interactions, and respects his peerage for their power, loyalty and results, while their are loyal to him back for his strength and leadership despite the harsh punishment they receive when they fail. Mudrock is also described to have a good eye for potential, and no matter the origin, he'll recruit those he deems worthy, as long as he can have the greater results since. According to Alice, Mudrock may not admit, but he retains some good attributes from Sairaorg. Apparently, bad-mouthing the previous Strongest Young Devil is an easy way to get on Mudrock's nerves. According to Alice, Mudrock used to love to watch Oppai Dragon and Satan Rangers, and has a weak spot for his fiancée Midaller, completely oblivious of her true nature. History Mudrock is the second child of the newest generation of the Bael clan, the younger brother of the original Ludger bael, who went missing when both were small children. Becoming the next heir of the clan, he vowed himself to bring the glory of devils back to it's respective place, planning to become the next Supreme Devil Grandmaster in order to ban the Rating Games and the Evil Pieces system in order to preserve the pure heritage of devils. He also seeks to destroy all the sacred gears in order to avoid humans to ever surpass devils ever again. Powers & Abilities I'mmense Strength' - Training since the ealier ages in order to both inherit the Bael clan and dethrone the current Grandmaster Devil Millicas, Mudrock possesses an absurd level of strength, even compared to his ancestor Sairaorg, being able to easily overpower high-class devils. According to mary Beelzebub, he really might surpass the current Devils lords in a few centuries. Immense Speed - Akin to his strength, Mudrock can also reach speeds faster than the eye can see, since not even Nero, who possesses a Sacred Gear that covers all of his blind spots, was capable of fighting him back and it was easily defeated by him. Immense Endurance -''' Mudrock also possesses a higher endurance than most high-class devils, since he's able to withstand a direct hit from the Power of Destruction with only a few burn marks and survive a massive barrage of magic bullets from Caesar Juggernaut Override. Power of Destruction The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. Unlike his "Unworthy ancestor" Sairaorg, Mudrock inherited such ability, which he has total control over. Power of the Hole The power of Hole is the inherited ability from the Abbadon, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Being also descendant of Kuisha Abbadon, Mudrock has the ability to create such black holes and combine them with his Power of Destruction. * '''Dark event Horizon(ダーク・イベント・ホライゾン; Dāku ibento horaizon): Mudrock's very own Style, which combines the Power of Destruction of his Bael heritage and the Black Hole ability from his Abbadon heritage in order to create a Black Hole made out of POD in which not only drags everything within it's vicinity, it also randomly launches small spheres of Power of Destruction. When it becomes too dense, the Black Hole then explodes. Equipments Regulus Nemea Regulus Nemea, also known as the Battle Axe of the Lion King, is a Sacred Gear listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, with the Spirit of the Nemean Lion Regulus in it. Regulus Nemea takes the form of an axe which can make a huge crack on the earth when struck. It is said that with full mastery of this form, the wielder can split the Earth in half. The Longinus' second ability is to protect the possessor from projectiles. After defeating him from an inch of it's life, Mudrock sealed and brainwashed Regulus to forever serve him, becoming then his own Sacred Gear. Balance Breaker: Regulus Rey Leather Rex Regulus Rey Leather Rex (, Regurusu Rei Rezā Rekkusu): Also known as the Iron Skin of the Lion King, is the sub-species Balance Breaker of the Regulus Nemea which creates a golden, lion-themed armor that covers the user's body that adds the earth-breaking powers of Regulus to the user's own strength, resulting in an tremendous increase to the user's offensive power. The armor also protects the user from projectiles. Trivia * Mudrock appearance and images are based on the character Takashi from the Testament of the Sister New Devil series. He's also named after the RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam from Kunio Okawara's MS Collection (M-MSV) original design series * According to Alice, Mudrock most hated relative seems to be Berolina. * Just like Ichijou, Mudrock is the anti-thesis of his respective precedessor. In his case, Sairaorg Bael. * All the members of his peerage are named after different mechas from different series. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Longinus Category:Devil Heir/Heiress